Heart, body and soul
by xNJx
Summary: Depuis New York, Loki est emprisonné dans une cellule sur Asgard et il s'est découvert une faiblesse. Cette faiblesse porte le nom de Tony Stark... / FROSTIRON, M pour langage (et éventuelles scènes à venir).
1. Chapter 1

**Heart, body and soul :**

 _Note de l'auteur : Bon, voici un ovni. Je l'appelle l'ovni parce que ça vient de nulle part et que ça a surgi en pleine nuit. C'était bizarre en y pensant, mais je me dis que ça vaut quand même le coup de le publier ? Les gens, je vous présente mon ovni. Ovni, je te présente les gens. Gentil, d'accord ? C'est bien, t'es un bon ovni._

 _J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week end de Pâques. Une bise pour vous toutes._

 _Oui, oui, pour toi aussi Ovni._

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Angie._

Loki était un dieu.

Le dieu de la malice. Tout le monde savait ça, maintenant, ok.

Les dieux n'ont aucunes faiblesses. Vraiment.

Et pourtant, Loki, lui, en avait bien une.

Une faiblesse cachée et que lui même ne soupçonnait pas au départ.

Cette faiblesse portait le nom de Tony Stark.

Tous les jours depuis leur rencontre, Loki guettait le moment, l'instant où il pourrait le revoir. Recroiser son regard, même s'il n'y lisait que dégoût, rejet et colère.

Loki était emprisonné, mais Loki pouvait toujours se servir de ses clones pour espionner sa faiblesse.

C'est comme ça qu'il l'appelait, vraiment.

Oui, parce que Loki se dégoûtait d'avoir une telle faiblesse. Un dieu qui souhaite asservir le monde et les mettre à genoux ne doit pas avoir de faiblesse.

Et pourtant, et pourtant...

Loki utilisait donc des clones pour espionner Tony Stark.

Le pauvre faisait des cauchemars.

Mais Loki était en colère. En colère parce que Tony Stark ne prenait vraiment pas soin de lui. Il buvait, couchait un peu partout avec un peu tout le monde et se mettait en danger.

Loki développait des sentiments protecteurs, en plus d'amoureux. Cela l'agaçait encore plus.

 _Lorsque je sortirai de cette cellule,_ se disait-il, _je lui flanquerai une raclée pour oser se mettre ainsi en danger._

Mais Tony Stark ne soupçonnait rien de tout cela. Il n'était pas au courant du fait que Loki l'espionnait, passait ses journées à penser à lui dans sa cellule. Tony ne savait rien.

Puis il continuait sa conduite idiote, égoïste, gamine.

Et soudain, fut le jour où Loki décida que c'en était de trop. Qu'il fallait que Tony sache. Le magicien avait encore les capacités -en faisant preuve d'une concentration extrême- de pouvoir matérialiser des clones, comme s'il s'agissait de lui même.

Loki sourit tristement en y songeant.

Il aimerait tellement pouvoir s'y rendre lui même, en chair et en os. Cela suffirait à le soulager. Mais il ne pouvait pas.

C'était l'heure de commencer la partie. Commencer pour de vrai cette partie qu'il jouait depuis bien trop longtemps.

…

Tony serrait fortement l'oreiller dans sa main. S'il avait eu plus de force, l'oreiller aurait très vite été transformé en amas de plumes très agréables au toucher.

Il tenta de se calmer, relâcha doucement la pression et retrouva une respiration mesurée.

Inspirer, expirer. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour Tony, c'était la chose la plus compliquée du monde depuis...

Depuis New York.

Les Chitauris. L'ogive nucléaire. Loki. Les contrôles cérébraux. La magie. La peur, tout ça.

Tony sursauta et se rendit compte que sa respiration était sifflante.

Les choses traumatisantes ne peuvent jamais disparaître. Ou avec du temps. Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps.

La sueur coulait par grosses gouttes sur sa peau brûlante, et ses yeux étaient lourds.

 _Je suis si fatigué,_ se dit-il.

Il s'étira un moment puis décida d'essayer de se rendormir.

Une main vint soudainement se poser sur son front. Ce n'était pas menaçant, ni quoi que ce soit. C'était protecteur. Rien de plus, mais Tony paniqua tout de même.

Il ordonna à JARVIS d'allumer les lumières et crut qu'il allait s'étouffer lorsqu'il aperçut Loki.

Le gars avait un peu changé. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et bouclés. Il portait des vêtements moins compliqués que ceux dont il avait eu l'habitude de le voir porter.

La première réaction de Tony fut d'appeler son armure...puis il découvrit un tas de pièces à l'entrée de sa chambre. Mais, bizarrement, Loki n'avait pas l'air menaçant. Il le regardait intensément.

Il y eut un moment gênant pendant lequel Tony ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis Loki s'approcha à nouveau et posa une nouvelle fois la main sur son front.

Euh...

Plusieurs questions traversèrent l'esprit de Tony Pourquoi, putain, était-il ici ? Ne devait-il pas être en train de moisir dans une cellule, en fait ? Et, bordel, c'était quoi cette obsession de toucher son front ?

Tony se recula, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Loki.

« Qu'est-ce que- »

« Tais toi ! » fit Loki, avant de prendre son visage en coupe.

La distance n'avait rien de gênant. C'était juste...bizarre.

Les yeux de Loki scrutaient son visage avec minutie.

« Que sont ces coupures sur tes joues ? » demanda le dieu.

Hum, ok. Donc le gars il vient en plein milieu de la nuit pour discuter bobo.

Erm, passons.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Va. Te. Faire. Foutre ! »

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Je n'aime pas ce langage, »

Tony eut un fou rire.

« Et moi je m'en contre branle. Je m'en badigeonne les couilles avec le pinceau de l'indifférence, mon vieux. Vraiment. Va te faire mettre et quitte ma Tour avant que- »

« Je ne quitterai rien du tout ! Je viens de trop loin pour cela. »

La voix de Loki dérapa sur la fin de la phrase.

Tony voyait bien que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour les questions. Mais Loki devait voir que ce n'était pas le bon moment non plus pour parler de tout et de n'importe quoi. Parce que ouais, le gars n'avait toujours pas expliqué pourquoi il s'était pointé là et maintenant.

Loki attrapa son bras et détailla les blessures présentes. Il fronça les sourcils. Dans un mouvement souple et gracieux, il souleva le tee-shirt de Tony et déposa une main sur son ventre.

Il contra facilement Tony qui tentait de se débattre, le plaquant au lit avec sa force divine, et fronça doublement des sourcils.

« Plus d'alcool. Ton foie est malade et c'est mauvais pour toi. Plus d'expériences idiotes dans ton atelier. Regarde moi toutes ces blessures ! »

Loki était en colère.

Tony avait la mâchoire suspendue tellement il était...

Euh, il cherchait encore le mot là. Son cerveau avait eu un méga bug ou bien ?

« Je dois te répéter combien de fois d'aller te faire foutre pour que tu comprennes ? Pour un dieu, tu n'es pas très intelligent. Même Thor aurait compris depuis longtemps. »

Loki émit un ''tss-tss'' désapprobateur avant de faire le tour de la chambre. Il détailla les meubles, les vêtements au sol, les fenêtres puis le tas de fer par terre.

« Ton hygiène de vie est déplorable. Tout comme ton langage. »

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« Oh ? Vraiment ? Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais, j'ai une question Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, vraiment ? »

Loki sourit malicieusement, planta son regard dans celui de Tony et murmura :

« Tu es...ma faiblesse. »

…

 _A suivre ?_

 _A vous de me le dire._

 _(attention, je ne m'engagerai dans rien de très long si jamais je continuais...)_

 _Bises !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2 :**

Tony resta silencieux, trop abasourdi pour dire quelque chose.

 _Sa quoi ?_

 _Faiblesse._

 _Ok, c'est un putain de rêve. Cauchemar ! CAUCHEMAR ! Je voulais dire cauchemar !_

 _Erm, passons._

Loki continua son inspection, mais Tony le gifla lorsque le dieu commença à s'intéresser à la partie inférieure de son corps.

 _Non mais !_

Loki le fusilla du regard et le pria de ne pas faire l'enfant.

« De plus, » ajouta t-il, « je t'ai déjà vu tout nu. »

 _ **QUOI ?!**_

Tony avait carrément perdu sa voix maintenant. Mais c'était quoi ce putain de bordel là ?

 _Ok, ok. Calmons nous. Calme toi bon dieu !_

« Résumons la situation, veux-tu ? tu viens chez moi en pleine nuit, tu bousilles mon système de sécurité, tu joues au docteur psychopathe avec moi, tu me dis que je suis ce qui te fait bander et tu veux carrément me déshabiller. Waouh, ça fait beaucoup en peu de temps ! »

Loki observa l'humain, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Il se sentait idiot mais tant pis.

« Tony, allons... »

Tony tapa du poing sur le matelas -ok, ça ne faisait pas peur mais bon.

Loki haussa un sourcil. Pendant un moment, il observait Tony fermer et rouvrir les yeux en disant ''Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, je vais me réveiller.''

Mais bon, il était toujours là hein.

Au bout d'un moment, Loki ne pouvait plus supporter cela et décida juste de disparaître. Avec beaucoup de mal, et, eh bien, de la peine.

…

Tony resta éveillé toute la nuit après cela. Il était bien décidé à savoir le pourquoi, le comment et tout ça.

C'était juste invraisemblable quoi !

Et puis, Loki avait disparu, donc c'était juste un cauchemar, non ?

Dans la matinée, le génie décida d'appeler Thor. Ce dernier résidait partiellement sur Midgard aux côtés de Jane Foster, et s'était équipé d'un téléphone portable. Bon, ça aussi c'était invraisemblable. Il savait s'en servir mais bon...voilà quoi.

« Allô ? » fit la voix de l'Asgardien, au bout du fil.

Tony se mordit la lèvre, cherchant ses mots.

 _Salut vieux, c'est l'homme de fer. Tu sais, hier soir ton frère est venu chez moi et m'a dit des trucs bizarres. Il a même voulu me mettre tout nu alors hum, je voulais savoir si tu penses que c'est juste un rêve -un cauchemar putain de merde- ou bien si c'était réel ?_

Tony soupira. Il était vraiment fatigué bon sang !

« Hey PointBreak ! Ca va ? »

Thor lui répondit avec son enthousiasme qui lui était propre, lui retourna la question.

« Oui, oui. » fit Tony d'un air maussade. « Je, erm, comment dire. Je voulais savoir si...tu avais des nouvelles de Loki. »

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux deux.

Thor renifla à l'autre bout du fil.

« Pourquoi ? » finit-il par demander.

« Je, eh bien, je me demandais. Après tout, on l'a battu il y a déjà plusieurs mois de cela, presque un an même, et je me demandais si...enfin, est-ce que tout est ok avec lui ? »

« Oui. Il est toujours dans les prisons d'Asgard. Il paye ses crimes. Mère s'occupe de lui, et je lui rend visite lorsque j'en ai l'occasion. »

 _D'accooooord. Donc c'est moi qui pète un câble ?!_

« Je vois, » fit Tony, dans ses pensées.

Thor resta silencieux, avant de finalement reprendre :

« Un problème ? »

Tony hésita.

« Aucun. Merci. J'espère que Jane va bien au passage. On se revoit bientôt ? »

« Avec plaisir mon ami ! »

…

Tony dormait. Enfin, dormait était un bien grand mot. Il avait les yeux clos, et guettait le moment où Loki apparaîtrait pour essayer de clarifier les choses. Thor lui avait assuré que Loki croupissait toujours, mais alors...Pourquoi ? Comment ?

 _Bordel, je suis paumé._

Après plusieurs longues minutes, il sentit le matelas s'affaisser à côté de lui.

Ses yeux se rouvrirent par automatisme. Il se tourna lentement et l'aperçut.

Loki était là, l'observait, lui souriait, le caressait du regard. C'était doux, chaud et sensuel.

« Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo ?! » lui lança soudainement Tony.

Le dieu fronça les sourcils, son front se plissa.

« Tu es toujours d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? » demanda Loki, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Tony se releva et pointa vers lui un doigt rageur.

« N'essaye même pas de changer de sujet ! Je veux des explications, des réponses, quoi que ce soit bordel ! »

Loki croisa les bras sous sa tête, regardant toujours Tony d'un air amusé.

« Comme tu veux. Je t'écoute. »

Tony se détendit un peu, puis commença son interrogatoire.

« Tu es bien enfermé sur Asgard ? »

Loki hocha positivement la tête.

« Je suis...ta faiblesse. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

 _J'ai peur de la réponse._

Loki se releva, de sorte à être debout près de Tony. Le milliardaire se sentait tout petit maintenant.

« Je pense à toi sans arrêt depuis New York. Mon cœur bat en pensant à toi, mon corps tremble lorsque je ne suis pas près de toi. Mes pensées te sont toutes destinées. Je suis amoureux de toi, Tony. J'ai développé des sentiments amoureux et protecteurs à ton égard, je ne peux pas les expliquer. Je me sens assez idiot, mais...j'ai abandonné cette idée. Je ne peux pas fuir la réalité. Tu es ma faiblesse, Tony Stark. »

Tony le regarda avec des grands yeux. Il chercha une remarque cinglante, un truc drôle...

Mais rien ne vint.

Il se détourna des yeux émeraudes, gêné.

Tony Stark gêné, Mesdames et Messieurs.

C'est pathétique.

« D'acc...ord, » bégaya t-il. _Non pas d'accord. Pas d'accord du tout même. Il a failli me tuer. Tu as failli me tuer espèce de malade, et tu crois que tu peux te ramener là et balancer des trucs comme ça. Va crever ouais !_

« Bon, autant te dire tout de suite c'est inutile de revenir. Merci de m'avoir prévenu mais c'est inutile, franchement. Je ne m'engagerai dans aucun truc avec toi, tu es un ennemi. Je te déteste, qu'on soit bien clair. De plus, je ne vais pas arrêter d'être Tony Stark et suivre tes trucs de _''manger cinq fruits et légumes par jour*''_ ou bien '' _surveille ton langage, mon enfant_ ''. Je suis un emmerdeur et mon hygiène de vie est merdique. Alors retourne dans ta cellule et jette ton dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre. Moi, non merci. »

Loki resta silencieux, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et éclata de rire.

Tony le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

« Je suis dans ma cellule tu sais, c'est juste un clone. Je vais trouver un moyen de te prouver le contraire, Tony. Moi, je ne peux pas t'abandonner, tu m'es trop important. Fais toi une idée. Je reviendrai. Quand je ne serai pas un clone, tu le sauras, car je te donnerai une bonne fessée pour avoir osé mer parler ainsi, et pour avoir osé te mettre pendant tant de temps en danger. »

Puis il disparut.

Tony resta là, la mâchoire pendante.

« QUOI ?! » s'écria t-il.

Il n'eut que l'écho de sa voix comme réponse.

…

« Tony, tony, tony... » murmura Loki.

Tony grogna de mécontentement, bougea et finit par s'énerver.

« Quoi ? »

Il faisait dos à Loki, allongé à côté de lui sur le matelas.

Loki s'esclaffa. « Rien, j'aime prononcer ton nom. C'est tout. »

Tony serra les dents.

« Tu me casses les couilles ! Va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre, putain ! »

Tony fut soudainement plaqué contre le matelas, Loki au dessus de lui.

Cette position était...bizarre. Gênante, plutôt.

« Attention à ton langage. Tu n'es pas très gentil. Moi qui prend si bien soin de toi. Je t'ai apporté des aliments sains, j'ai remplacé tes boissons alcoolisées par d'autres liquides moins dangereux, et j'ai piraté JARVIS pour que les seules choses qu'il puisse te programmer soient des séances de sport. Voilà comment tu me remercies ? »

Tony soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon dieu, pire qu'une mère ! Et il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques comment tu as fais pour pirater JARVIS. »

Loki fit un petit ''ah ah'' mystérieux et ses yeux glissèrent sur le corps allongé sous lui. Tony s'en rendit compte.

« Non, » dit-il. « Oh non. Non, non, non et non. Hors de question vieux. C'est déjà assez dur de t'imaginer en train de te branler en pensant à moi dans ta cellule alors là, non ! »

Loki fit la grimace et se contenta juste de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Je suis patient, Tony. »

Tony retrouva sa position précédente, faisant à nouveau dos à Loki. C'était pratique pour dissimuler le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« Dors, maintenant. »

Tony était tellement lessivé qu'il finit par obéir.

Loki resta là à l'observer dormir.

Lorsqu'il entendit Tony ronfler doucement, il se pencha par dessus son épaule et murmura un petit ''Je t'aime'' à son oreille, avant de disparaître.

…

 _A suivre dans une dernière partie._

…

*N''est-ce pas, Callistontheweb x'D.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heart, body and soul :** _ **Partie 3 (fin)**_

...

Tony en avait assez. Il fallait que ça cesse. Cette situation était ridicule et il n'était toujours pas convaincu qu'il s'agissait vraiment de Loki -ou d'un quelconque clone.

Pour lui, il s'agissait surtout d'hallucinations dues à l'alcool, ou de cauchemars répétitifs.

Mais là, c'était de trop. Alors Tony Stark cessa définitivement l'alcool, convaincu que tout ceci règlerait ses problèmes.

Bien sûr, tout le contraire arriva. Il se réveillait, Loki allongé à côté de lui, tout sourire. Putain, le dieu tentait même des trucs maintenant. Des petits baisers, des gestes. Tony l'avait repoussé au début, mais avait fini par céder.

Et puis, hé, c'est juste un cauchemar ok !?

Cette nuit là, Loki était penché au dessus de Tony. Il déposait des baisers aériens sur son torse et gémissait tellement il était bien.

Puis il s'arrêta brusquement. Tony ne bougeait pas, décidé à se laisser faire de toute façon -enfin ouais fallait pas pousser trop loin non plus !

Il haussa un sourcil, ses yeux se posèrent sur un point invisible au plafond. Non, il n'était pas gêné parce que Loki était presque à poil. Non, pas du tout !

« Un problème ? » demanda Tony, en se raclant bruyamment la gorge.

Loki posa ses yeux émeraudes sur Tony.

Bon sang ce regard torride et protecteur à la fois.

« J'aimerais tellement être ici en personne...Être si loin me fait souffrir. »

Tony n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » que Loki avait disparu.

Les joues de Tony se teintèrent de rose. Il était...frustré et gêné. Frustré parce que ce connard partait en l'ayant joyeusement allumé. Gêné par la bosse qui déformait son bas de pyjama.

…

Des jours et des semaines passèrent sans que Loki n'apparaisse de nouveau. Donc le mec avait complètement disparu de la circulation.

D'accord. Ok, pas de problème.

Pourquoi est-ce que...

Pourquoi, bon sang, Tony n'arrivait-il pas à l'accepter ? Ca l'emmerdait profondément que Loki ne vienne plus le voir et ne l'engueule pour ci, ne le câline, etc. Et, ce sentiment devenait plus accru de jour en jour.

La nuit il se sentait vide et ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Il faisait juste des petits rêves érotiques. Rien de bien méchant. Une main caressait son front, sa poitrine, son ventre plat. Rien de bien méchant, vraiment.

Alors Tony décida d'abandonner le régime prescrit par Loki. Tony recommença à boire, à traîner et à baiser comme un dingue, à fumer des trucs louches et...en faisant tout cela, la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser c'était : « Maintenant que j'ai fait une connerie, tu peux revenir et m'engueuler Loki ! »

De la pure provocation !

…

« Bordel de chiottes ! » s'exclama Tony, dans son atelier.

« Monsieur, votre façon de parler se détériore d'heure en heure. » intervint JARVIS, « De plus, » ajouta l'IA, « je ne pense pas qu'il soit très bon pour vous de boire autant tout en utilisant le laser. »

Tony grogna. « Je t'emmerde JARVIS. J'emmerde tout le monde, putain de merde ! Que le monde me laisse et qu'il aille se faire encul- »

« Vraiment ? » gloussa quelqu'un derrière lui.

Tony sursauta et se retourna précipitamment.

 _Nom de dieu !_

Loki était debout, les mains dans le dos et l'observait. Il avait ce petit rictus moqueur sur les lèvres et, eh bien, il était magnifique. Ok, ok.

Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vu ?

 _Trois mois, seize jours, vingt deux heures et quinze minutes._

 _Euh...vraiment ?_

Tony serra les dents lorsqu'il entendit Loki rire à nouveau, se dirigea vers lui à grands pas et le gifla. Loki leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa la main de Tony dans les airs, lorsque celui ci voulut lui asséner une seconde gifle.

« T'aurais-je manqué ? »

Tony grogna en réponse. Loki était bizarre, différent. Peut-être s'agissait-il...de Loki ?

Il le détailla un peu, fit semblant de ne pas s'intéresser à lui en continuant de travailler. Loki tourna un peu dans la pièce et, lorsqu'il décida qu'ils avaient assez joués, enlaçant Tony par derrière et caressa sa taille.

« Moi tu m'as manqué, mais je suis heureux... »

Tony se mordit la lèvre et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsque les doigts de Loki caressèrent son torse.

« ...parce que je suis enfin ici en personne avec toi. »

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

Attends...Ca veut dire qu'il est libre ?

Non, en fait, la première chose à laquelle Tony avait songé était que Loki allait le fesser. Il se souvenait encore du clone lui promettant une fessée lorsqu'il pourrait venir en personne.

Et Loki n'avait apparemment pas oublié, parce qu'une main se glissa sous le tissu de son pantalon et caressa les deux fesses musclées du milliardaire. Loki gémit à son oreille.

Puis le pantalon de Tony fut abaissé et il se retrouva plié en deux, la partie supérieure du corps couchée sur la table.

« Putain de- » grogna Tony.

 _Clac !_

Une première claque lui fut donnée.

Tony serra les dents parce que, eh bien, il aimait. Sa queue était déjà brûlante, bien qu'en semi-érection.

Loki sourit en voyant ce spectacle.

Il lui asséna une seconde claque et Tony crut qu'il allait en mourir de plaisir.

 _J'ai un putain de problème, je crois._

Tony accepta la suite sans broncher. Oui, parce qu'il s'agissait quand même de sa punition, non ?

Loki semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou, et, au bout d'un moment, il poussa un doigt huilé en lui.

La bite de Tony se dressa instantanément.

Loki le porta jusqu'au divan où Tony venait se reposer quelques heures avant de reprendre le boulot.

Ce que Tony vit le troubla énormément.

Loki était en train de pleurer. Tony resta silencieux, et grimaça lorsque sa queue frotta contre le cuir des vêtements Asgardiens.

« Tony, » murmura Loki, en repoussant des mèches de cheveux de son front, « tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai fait pour pouvoir être ici. Je ne le regrette pas. Pas un instant, et tu m'es si précieux. »

Il appuya ses propos en déposant ses lèvres sur celles du génie.

Ce fut leur premier baiser.

…

Les gémissements de Tony résonnaient dans la chambre. Il était perdu dans une brume de plaisir.

Il devait celle ci à Loki.

Ce même Loki qui s'activait à le faire jouir pour la troisième fois de la soirée.

« Oh, Tony, je ne me lasserai jamais de voir ton visage dans l'extase la plus profonde, mon doux Tony. »

La bite de Tony vibra à ces mots, et il s'empala plus profondément sur la queue de Loki.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à cette longueur, mais qu'importe. Autre chose le trottait pour le moment.

« Plus fort, » quémanda t-il.

Loki lui donna ce qu'il souhaitait, et Tony éjacula dans un long et profond gémissement.

Loki admira la vue et s'allongea à côté de lui.

« Tu sais, » dit-il, en enlaçant Tony en mode ''cuillère'', « les dieux sont trop fières pour accepter leurs faiblesses. Je suis arrogant, tout le monde le sait. Mais ils savent aussi que j'aurais fait quelque chose de bien. »

Le regard doux qu'il déversa sur lui fit à nouveau bander Tony.

Loki gloussa.

« On est repartis ? »

Tony lui sourit et lui donna un rapide baiser avant de se positionner à califourchon sur lui.

« Oui, de tout cœur, corps et âme. »

…

 _Heart, body and soul._

 _The end._

 _Ps : Ouais je sais c'est à 100% guimauve x)._


End file.
